glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JaymieMichele/Ideas: Cabecca
Okay, so I wrote a super long blog post about Cabecca and my ideas for them and how much I love them and shiz, and then my iPad crashed so everything disappeared. Excellent. Basically I'm not even going to try to write everything again, because it always turns out wrong and it's just one of those things that really irritates you and makes you want to burst into tears and then like, throw a table at someone or in Finn Hudson's case, kick a chair/music stand/other non-human object. Yeah. So instead I'm just going to get straight into my ideas and not (thoroughly) explain all the little things and I'm gonna be up front and direct and, um, hopefully end this little rant right now. Awesome. Ideas time! So, the first sign of a romantic kind of relationship between Cassie and Becca will be in the fourth episode of the first season, Love Songs, which I am currently writing. It's not finished yet but it should be done soon, and honestly I can't wait to see how the storyline between the two of them will turn out in this episode. I'm not one hundred percent sure on what exactly is going to happen just yet, but I can promise you now that there is definitely going to be some form of romantic interaction. Possibly a small and short kiss that won't be too dramatic or last for too long, but there will be something, I swear. Like I said, it's not going to be a huge thing and to people who aren't really fans of Cabecca as a relationship, it probably won't matter at all. However, if you are a hardcore shipper of these two, like me for example;), the small interactions between these two girls in this episode will get you excited! Yay! At least I hope it will, anyway. I for one am very excited to write this part of Love Songs and I also cannot wait to get into writing more of a storyline between them in future episodes. May I just please mention now so not to disappoint you later that an official Cabecca relationship will not happen until much later on in this season, or possibly not even until early/mid- season two. To keep you happy though, there will be light romantic or lover-like interactions with the two of them and their friendship will most definitely not ever end. There's always going to new things going on with Becca and Cassie as best friends, but an official relationship will be happening at a much later time. Hopefully it won't turn out to be too late, but, you know. -le publish this now so i won't lose anything if my ipad crashes again and then i can come back and edit- Right, I'm back! So, I have made a song list full of songs that I really want to include in the series at some point, and let me jut say that is extremelyfreakingLONG! There's like, at least a hundred songs on the list at the present moment, if not more. And if there's not more than that yet then I can assure you now that by tomorrow, the list will have gone by at least ten or whatever. Something like that anyway. Anyways. I noticed that a lot of the songs on this list I have a made a small comment or note or whatever you want to call it in brackets next to the song and artist name, and inside those brackets it says that the song will be either a Cabecca related song or a Cabecca duet, which we have unfortunately not had yet! Moving on, it then came to my attention that a lot of the songs on this list were labelled as Cabecca, so in the end I just decided to make a whole Cabecca song list in order to stop myself from using up all of the space on the main list consisting of songs for all of the characters/just random songs. Two of the Cabecca songs on my list that I am most excited for are probably Oath by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G and The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller. I don't really know why, but I'm just really looking forward to using those two songs in the series as part of the incredible Cabecca relationship/friendship. Also, in another storyline I have half-planned out for Becca and Cassie which will happen some time in the near future (later on in the first season, most likely in a few episodes time at around Sectionals or Christmas time), Cassie will find out about Becca's eating disorder and she will try to help her get better. This will start brief arguments between the two girls, but I promise you everything will be sorted as soon as possible and they will bond over it even more, because Becca will realise that Cassie was only trying to be a good friend and look after her. Cassie will be literally heartbroken over Becca's situation, because all she wants is for her best friend/possible crush/possible girlfriend (hahahahaha) to be healthy and recover ASAP. So, um, yeah. These are all the main ideas I have right now but I'm going to be updating this blog post soon with a few more in-progress ideas! If you want to read more about the incredible chemistry/friendship/relationship between Becca White and Cassie Harvard, please click here! ~ Jaymie ;) Category:Blog posts